He's Over the Green Hill, They Said
by Howlitzer
Summary: The world's against him, but it'll be okay, right? Well, maybe not. Perhaps it's time for him to pack it in, but someone's thinking otherwise.


a/n: Something I got as a suggestion, thought I would give it a shot. Hope it's good.

* * *

><p>"Not answering my calls or anything…what's going on with you?"<p>

The summer rain fell in neat droplets, lightly washing down the city streets. A woman in a pink jacket walked through the weather with a purpose, heading towards an apartment complex in the downtown section of Station Square. She knew the way by heart, the same way she knew the tenant she was looking for.

Her steps were light, sneakers splashing against the water on the sidewalks. She reached the building and waved to the door attendant, who gave her a nod of familiarity before opening the front entrance for her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"It's no problem, Miss Rose. Going to see him, huh?"

"Yeah. How long…?"

"About a week. It's never been this bad before."

"…No wonder…okay. I'll see if I can't get him out of this funk…see you later."

"Goodbye, Miss Rose."

She jogged towards the staircase and sprinted up the stairs in what looked to be a hurried pace. After years of job training, it was barely a run in her eyes…despite the fact that she made it up to the top floor in about a fifth of the time any normal person could.

Brushing some of the water from her shoulder-length pink hair, she tried his phone once more. Nothing again…well, she was here, so why not? Her gloved knuckles rapped on the door – rather politely – three times to no response.

"…"

She was about to try again before a voice sounded from the other side.

"I'm guessing that's you, Amy. Door's open."

The lock clicked and she took the liberty of turning the handle herself. Though if it came to anything, she knew where he hid all three of his spare keys…

Amy shook the excess water out of her jeans and shuffled off her sneakers. Her host took the pink jacket from her and hung it in his closet.

"Feeling nostalgic today?" he said, motioning to her bright green shirt.

"Something like that," she replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

"The usual."

"You're a terrible liar, you know. I've barely seen you on set anymore."

"No reason to stay put. Just about finished shooting, so…you know. It's whatever."

Amy sighed and plopped herself down on one of the recliners nearby. The apartment was spacious enough, though at one point she had wondered why he hadn't gone for something more upscale. He certainly had the money for it, especially after nearly twenty years of great work…

She did figure out the answer soon enough, which made her wonder why he'd be holed up in his place for a solid week, with no contact with the outside world.

"You know I wouldn't bother you if you would return your damn calls," she said. She was frustrated at him for making her worry so much, but at the same time…she was relieved that he was doing okay. "Sonic, this isn't like you at all."

He stepped into the dim lighting of the apartment, holding a bottle of old-fashioned soda in one hand. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not."

The pink hedgehog frowned at him as he smoothed out his jeans and t-shirt before sitting down beside her. He sipped lightly from the soda bottle and let out a sigh.

"No point in acting like it's okay anymore, right?"

"The hell are you going on about?"

"I'm old-school, Amy. And not in the nice way, either."

She sighed. "Honey, I don't know what you're talking about. Explain."

The blue hedgehog reached forward and grabbed a stack of magazines, handing them to Amy. She felt her stomach turn over as the cover pages jumped up into her sight.

_Sonic the Hedgehog: #1 Franchise that needs to DIE_

_Long Trip Downhill for the Blue Blur_

_It's No Use: After 20 Years, Blue Is Through_

_Sonic: Way Past Uncool_

_You Don't Want To Get A Load Of This (Anniversary Game)_

_Game Over, Yeaaaaaaahhhhh_

"…"

"You see that, right? And I'm supposed to finish shooting for the twentieth Anniversary special?" He snorted. "Might as well fire me now and save yourselves the trouble."

"We can't do that, Sonic. We need you."

"You saw those articles, Amy. My career is over. Done. Finito. Kaput. Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"But…you still have work, right? You still have a lot of years left in you, you know?"

"What's the use? No one respects me anymore," he said, sinking into his chair.

"…But I still do…"

There was silence for a few minutes before he took another swig of soda.

"…I know. But in the long run…you don't count, Amy. You're always there for me. Always have been. It's been what, seventeen years? We were both kids when we met." He shook his head. "Man, I've been a pig to you. I didn't ask if you wanted anything when you came in! Seriously, can I get you something?"

"Uh…what are you drinking?"

"Grape soda. Want some?"

"I'll take your bottle."

"You do know…ah, whatever. Why do I ask anymore?" He handed it over to her. "You're seriously disturbed, you know that?"

"And you're an enabler," she shot back as he took another bottle from the fridge.

"Hey, I'm just trying to bring you down a little at a time."

"By allowing me indirect kisses," she said with a smile.

"I cannot win, can I?"

"Nope."

"Figures. Anyways, you were what, ten? I remember you got the part for the Little Planet project because you followed me all the way in from town. Seriously, you were _fast_ back then."

"High praise from the Fastest Thing Alive."

"I know, right? And then…it just took off from there."

"Everyone thought that game was great. I hear we're going to re-release it in high-definition."

Sonic frowned as he dropped back into the recliner. "Nostalgia drives everything with the franchise nowadays. Makes me kind of sick of it, all the questions."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, really? Well, my major outings haven't been that great, you know. According to the reviews. Although…they were fun for the most part."

"_Adventure_ was nice," Amy said.

"Yeah. We were working with some new tech at the time, and I was kind of freaking out because I was growing over the break after _Sonic and Knuckles_, you know? Everyone was changing, but the producer actually liked the changes, so we went with it. Not like they could do anything, though. I was eighteen for chrissakes. _Adventure 2_, now that was something."

"I still think Shadow's kind of dreamy," Amy said with a smile. "I was okay with my role…I got to flirt with you for a bit."

"You're _always_ flirting with me," Sonic said as he gave her a look.

"Well, I don't get to do it on the job so blatantly. Not often, anyways. Didn't everyone like that game?"

"They still do. Got re-released just like Adventure did, we had to do some extra sessions with Metal Sonic and Chaos and Tikal…Tikal's a nice lady, hopefully we get to see her around some more."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

Sonic sighed and gulped his soda again. "Then we had a change in personnel, and…we also had _Heroes_. We had a lot of crap happen, Shadow was being brought back, had to rush it because _certain companies_ demanded distribution to their platforms or else…" Sonic drew his finger across his neck. "I hope to God we fired those writers, though."

"I think we did," Amy muttered.

"Seriously. 'The real super-power of _teamwork_'? 'Because we're _Sonic Heroes_'? Fucking hell, man."

"They said that the gameplay wasn't up to snuff."

"That's irrelevant," he said with a hand wave. "They say that about every game that's not in the original format."

"…We also had _that_ game."

"…God, do not _remind_ me. Elise called me about a week after they spoofed us on national TV. I swear to you Amy, she was on her roof about to jump. Happy fifteenth, Sonic! You get a high-profile suicide!"

"It really was a mess," Amy admitted, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Why the hell were _you_ in it? You had the option to decline."

"I ran into Silver on the first day of casting, and he was freaking out. He looked a lot more comfortable with me around. That, and-"

"I was gonna be there."

She smiled. "You know me too well, Sonic."

"Hard not to when you're _stalking me_."

"Hey, I'm…just getting into character, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, barring that…_abomination_…"

"You came roaring back, as usual."

"Nah…it wasn't that great."

Amy leaned over towards him, giving him a stare. "You're kidding. That was one of the best performances you've ever given, Sonic. Seriously, you gave me goosebumps."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "Seriously. I mean…it must have been intense playing the Werehog."

"It got a little slow at times, but…when I got into it, yeah. It really was intense beyond anything. Just feeling so damn pumped all of the time, using this strength that I never thought I had."

Amy pushed together her fingers nervously. "Sonic…I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

"During the shooting for the night stages…were you…"

"Was I what?" he said as he casually sipped from his soda bottle.

"…using."

"Using? What do you mean by…_oh._" He shook his head. "No…that was just anger. All of it was just that frustration from the past few years, and from when I had to get into the character of the Werehog…he was slow, and the stages felt so long. I mean, the running and jumping and fighting was all fun, but I felt so confined, so restricted. The new director was understanding enough, but…I just felt off. And I…I remember when I snapped at you, Amy."

He sighed and dropped his head. "I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm…really sorry. You didn't deserve any of it."

"You were in pain. I know you didn't mean it, Sonic. So I never held it against you."

"That still doesn't-"

"What's past is past. Okay?" She knelt on the carpet beside his chair, taking one of his hands in hers. "I'm just happy knowing that you're okay. How'd the day stages feel, though?"

"Oh, lordy," he said with a smile. Amy could see a sparkle in his green eyes as he stood up. "You must have seen it, Amy…but you had to be _right there_. I got this job by running fast, I kept it by running fast, and goddamn did I get to go fast this time! I mean…Amy, it was mind-blowing. I trained my ass off after finishing the night missions and we had to do a lot of retakes…but it was worth it. So worth it." He dropped back to his seat, another depressed look taking over his features.

"But…it was the same old thing from the critics. Nothing but supposed 'problems' with the physics and the stages and all of that shit. I went all out for that one, brought a brand new style with stuff from my roots and what happens? I get trashed by the media _again_. Can't fucking win, I swear."

"What about the last project?" Amy said, quickly changing the subject.

"_Colors_…" A smile came to his lips again. "Me and Tails had a blast on set. They pulled out all the stops, new tech, incredible lighting, and wicked locations…even the Doc was on point again this time. He really liked the last duel with me, and I liked it too. You got a few scenes in the portable version, no?"

"Yup. It was fun as always."

"Cool…that's really cool…" He closed his eyes. "It's been fun…I guess…"

"Sonic…"

"I guess it's time to pack it in, huh?'

"Don't say that," Amy pleaded. "You're not done yet, not by a long shot."

"Amy, you don't get it. Everyone hates me. They don't like that I've gotten taller, or that my eyes are green. They don't like the fact that I'm faster, or that I use the Sonic Boost. They don't like the way I talk, or the way I sound, or the fact that I save the day myself, even though I'm the face of the goddamn franchise," he said as his voice rose. "They don't like that I'm not like their precious serializations, they don't like my friends, or the design of my levels, or _anything_! What can I do, huh? I'm done, over! I can't do anything new without it getting panned! I can't meet new people, can't go back to old places, not unless it's fucking _perfect_, unless it's _exactly_ in line with the same shit that I did over _fifteen fucking years ago_! I try to do new things but people want the same old unpolished crap over and over again! I can't win, so I'm just going to do the _reasonable_ thing an-"

"**Stop it! Stop it and shut the fuck up for a moment!**"

He froze mid-rant, watching as his friend quivered on the side of his chair.

"I…Amy…"

"Just…stop it. Sonic, please…stop it."

He turned himself away, angry that he had made her upset like this…she had come to cheer him up, and all he did was make her feel horrible…

"I'm sorry. I'll just step out, or something…"

She grabbed his arm before he could get up.

"Don't go. Stay."

He nodded and relaxed back into his seat. Amy wiped her tears with one hand.

"I…when I said that I still respected you, I meant it. You've had some bad times, Sonic. Some stretches were it looked like you were finished for good. But you always came back. You always…kept running. Why was that?"

"I…"

"Was it for money? Or fame?"

"No," he said while shaking his head.

"Then why? Why after all of these years, why after being forced onto these bit projects, why after years of going through disappointment after disappointment, why after hitting what seemed like rock bottom five years ago…why do you still do this?"

"Because…"

He started into her quivering green eyes. "Because I love this job. I love running, and having adventures. I love new challenges, and training, and growing year after year. I love seeing what I can do next. Amy…I love this life of mine. That's why I keep doing this."

She smiled through her tears and nodded. "I know. And…that's why I love you so much. As a friend, as a partner, and as someone…I really and truly admire. I always will admire you, Sonic. When you smile, or say those cheesy lines of yours, I get butterflies in my stomach. When you run as fast as you do, twisting and turning through those stages, I get shivers down my spine. I cry when you get hurt, and laugh when you do something funny, gasp when you do something amazing…"

"You don't think I'm…over the hill?" he asked timidly.

"You're the coolest guy I know, Sonic. No matter how old you are. Besides…you're still a total hottie," she said with a playful grin.

"Not bad for thirty, huh?"

"You don't look a day over eighteen."

"Neither do you, sweet stuff," he said as he brushed her cheek with his hand. A smirk came onto his face as she blushed.

"Geez…always getting me all flustered."

"Well, I'm honest, aren't I?"

"I'll give you that."

"Maybe I should…give this a little more thought." He reached into one pocket, pulling out his phone and turning it on. "Whoa. Messages ahoy. Let's see, here…" Dialling a number, he waited for the other party to pick up.

"Sonic! Man alive, I thought you'd killed yourself, or something! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Tails," he said with a chuckle. "Amy's here with me."

"Yeah, she's persistent, eh? Good thing, too. I haven't had much time on my hands with the new aerospace stuff coming in…swear I can't leave people to do the important things around here. Feeling better?"

"Getting there."

"Sweet. Hey, I've been checking the fan pages and…well, I had to reroute some of the messages, else the server would have been overloaded. You want to look at some of them?"

"Some of them?"

"About a couple thousand or so," he said casually. "I'll route them to your inbox."

"Laptop?" Amy said as she carried it over.

"Sure, thanks." Sonic powered it up and opened his mail program. "Huh. That's a lot of messages. Sure you only sent _some_ of them, Tails?"

"That's barely a handful. And most of them came in over the last few days. Rumours have been flying around…are any of them true, Sonic?"

"I…I won't lie, I've been contemplating quitting."

"So-nic…"

"But I know I need to give it more time to simmer."

"You'd better," Tails said indignantly. "Because if you quit because of what some published jerks say, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. You could kill me in my sleep easily enough."

"And don't you forget it."

_Not like I could,_ Sonic thought. "Yeah. Anyways, talk to you later, bro."

"Yeah. See you, bro."

Ending the call, Sonic whistled at his inbox as it loaded up. "Six-hundred thousand is barely a handful…?"

"Must be. You see that, Sonic?"

"See what?"

"Those messages. They're from the people that you make happy every day," Amy said. "Just like you make all of us happy…and like you make _me_ happy."

"Some of these messages aren't even from people who've played the games, though. It's from like some of the television shows and comic books and all that," he said with confusion.

"Seems like you're the one that doesn't get it this time," she said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out. I think you need some time to ponder these things alone, so I'll see you later. Thanks for having me over."

"You sure? I'm not kicking you out, or anything."

"No, but I'm letting myself out. And…Sonic? I want you to know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"No matter what you decide or what happens…I'll always be your number one fan. And you'll always be number one in my heart." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Amy…"

"Call me, okay?" Grabbing her jacket, she shuffled on her sneakers before leaving. Sonic turned back towards his computer, thinking.

"…"

He pulled out his phone again, dialling another number.

"Ivo? It's me. Yeah, yeah, don't act so shocked. No, I'm still thinking about it. I don't think they'd have Shadow do that, no. Okay, listen. Do they have the last era down yet? No? Sweet. Hey, remember that one boss from Unleashed? No, the other one. Yeah. I have some ideas, and I think you'll love 'em…"

* * *

><p>"There's our ride!"<p>

The final scene was set, and it was time to say goodbye for now. After a series of high-fives, the younger heroes ran towards the glowing tear in space-time ahead.

Sonic smiled and waved as they left, hearing his friends shout their goodbyes as part of the script. But…it was like it wasn't enough. Watching his younger self run on ahead back to his time, he felt familiar sensations run through him. Not a longing for the past, no. This time, it was a satisfaction, a sense of accomplishment. He had run through his past as fast as he could, having a blast the whole time. The shooting for the game had gone incredibly smoothly, and everyone had a lot of fun. He fought against his old rivals, saw things in new perspectives, had races with old buddies, and teamed up with them to tackle challenges.

All in all…it was an experience he would never forget.

He had come so far, running through the ages…and he found that he didn't regret a thing. All the failures, all the disappointments, they no longer made him want to quit. More than ever, he wanted to keep going, to keep running. For himself, and for the people that he inspired, whether it was through the games he made, or the books about him, or the stories and artwork that people created…it was _their_ smiles that kept him going, and nothing else. As long as he was number one to someone…that was more than enough.

Running through life with no regrets. Yeah…that's how he had always lived.

"Hey, Sonic!" he shouted to his younger self.

Heads turned towards him as he started to speak. That wasn't in the script…

"Enjoy your future, it's gonna be great!"

Amy clasped her hands together, beaming brightly.

Sonic grinned proudly, satisfied as his counterpart gave a thumbs up before the scene ended. The Director nodded his head with a smile and motioned 'cut'.

"We're done, right? Guess I've got some more running to do!"

"What? Where are you going, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Back to Green Hill, duh! Gotta beat that slow-ass time I posted! Coming, Lil' Me?"

The mute Sonic nodded and sped along with his older self towards the Green Hill set. Knuckles shook his head.

"What was that?"

"_That_, my friend," Amy said with a smile, "is Sonic the Hedgehog."


End file.
